Brothers
by Auguste the Clown
Summary: What if Ezra wasn't alone when he grew up on Lothal; what if he had an older brother who took care of him and raised him when he could. The reason why he is the leader of a Rebel Cell and fought the Empire so that his brother would have a better life. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is just a little idea that I had while reading some stories where Ezra has an older Brother or sister, and thought that it would be fun to right something like this. So I hope you enjoy it and be sure to write a review or PM me.**

* * *

Brothers

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **Name** : Davon Bridger

 **Age** : 23

 **Personality** : Davon is a very kind and charismatic person. Like his parent Davon is also opposed of Empire rule over Lothal and the rest of the Galaxy, he believed in his parents and also wanted to make a difference as well, he would often stand up against the Galactic Empire on a daily basis. Davon cares deeply for his brother Ezra and worries a great deal for him, and after their parents where taken away Davon did his best to raise his brother.

 **Appearance** : Davon like his brother Ezra has tan skin and blue-black hair and blue eyes. Davon usually wears black pants with a long sleeve dark brown shirt and black boots and gloves.

 **Background** : Davon is the oldest son of Ephraim and Mira Bridger and the older brother of Ezra Bridger, Davon was born 10 years before the form of the Galactic Empire. When he turned 5 Davon was taken to the Jedi temple to be train to be a Jedi, five years later order 66 and the Jedi purge began. Davon stole a BARC speeder and mange to escape the Temple and with the help of Senator Bail Organa he escaped the planet, Davon later met up with Jedi Master Yoda and Obi-wan Kenobi. After there failed attempt to kill the Sith Davon went back to his home planet of Lothal and met his newly born brother Ezra. Later on in life Davon would secretly train in the ways of the force, while also trying to protect his brother Ezra who was also strong in the force. Later on in life he would go out into the grassland of Lothal and race with a group he met. At age 16 the Empire had arrested his and Ezra parents for treason. Davon along with his brother Ezra manage to escape, after that experience Davon made a promise to his brother Ezra that he would protect him. Davon taught Ezra a number of trick to survive, and after their parents where taken Davon decided it was time to come out of hiding. He put together a small group of people who where against the empire and from time to time would leave Lothal and go out into the galaxy to fight against the Empire. He would often leave Ezra with a racing friend of his to make sure he was ok.

 **Relationships:**

*Ezra Bridger- Davon cares deeply for his brother Ezra so mush so that he is willing to fight the Empire so that his brother can have a better life.

*Tenebris- A group of Umbaran Mercenaries that joined Davon to fight against the Empire.

*Janos Orono is a male Nagai warrior that became a bounty hunter; Davon met Janos when he was visiting the planet Tatooine looking for allies. Janos is also Davon second in command and his most trusted friend and ally.

*Voe Atell was a Senator for the Separatist alliance, but after the Republic was transformed into the Empire she and the rest of her people where forced to join. When she heard of Davon doing, she contacted him and would help him by providing his group with a small amount of funding as well as some secret Separatist bases.

*Darth Gravid a Sith who incorporated Jedi teaching into the Sith, but started to go into madness because of this and was later killed by his apprentice. Davon found an anicient holocron of his when he was exploring the galaxy and started to learn from it.

 **Equipment** :

*Curved hilt Lightsaber- Davon had constructed his lightsaber before order 66 an when the temple was attacked he took it with him and has kept it with him ever since.

*Shoto Lightsaber- Davon constructed this lightsaber after the Jedi purge, from certain parts he had acquired. He usually keeps this one hidden on him when he is out in public.

*Vibro double-blade- Davon uses the same type of Vibro double-blade that the imperial guard use so it is more easier to carry around.

*DC-15S- Davon preferred choice of blaster; Davon uses this blaster so that he can hide himself as Jedi better.

 **Star Ships** :

*The Ezra Bridger- The Ezra or just Ezra is an MC90 Star Cruiser that is Davon personal flagship; Davon name his ship after his brother so that he would always be with him in spirit.

*J-type 327 Nubian Royal Starship- Is a specially modified Starship that can cloak its presents; Davon uses this ship when he goes on personal missions.

* * *

 **R.I.P Kenny Baker may the force be with you.**


	2. Announcement

**Hello my readers I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and to tell you all I have an announcement to make.**

 **I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and in that time I've just lost the spark too write fan fiction. You see lately I've been working on some stories of my own idea, and would much rather focus on them now.**

 **I've also been thinking that I may put a few of my original story ideas on Fanfiction. Net to get some feedback on how good they are, and one final note if anyone wishes to adopt any of my stories then go right ahead, but I've already let this one author Dylan Millwood adopt my story "Dooku's Right Hand".**


End file.
